Ginny Weasley: Scarlet Woman
by Ziegod Lizski
Summary: Unsatisfied with her social life and lack of a boyfriend, Ginny asks Neville to spread an unsavory rumor about her so that she can get attention from boys. A certain black-haired boy, however, has noticed her all along.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue: Virginia Weasley is a Ho

_Dear Diary,_

_            Let's face it. I'm a loser. A huge, honking loser with a figure that looks more like a pencil than a girl. A loser whose boobs are actually shrinking, according to Draco Malfoy. I mean, I'm the tallest girl in the whole school, taller than a lot of boys. Mum says that this is why boys don't ask me out—I'm too tall. I know the real reason. It's that if my hair weren't long, I'd be mistaken for Ron. Seriously. We're both tall and skinny and redheaded, with the exception that my nose isn't as long as his and oh yeah, I'm a _girl_. But this isn't the whole reason. It's  that I'm not a ho. Mandy Brocklehurst, who is pretty ugly, always has a boy on her arm because, well, she's a ho. And the whole school knows it. And I'm not talking about the farm-hand type of ho—I mean the rap-video kind. That's why I asked Neville to do me a little favor…_

***

            "Are you serious?" said Seamus raising his eyebrows at the pudgily lovable Neville, "Ginny Weasley, the princess of wholesomeness, is a--a--"

            "Scarlet woman?" Neville squeaked suggestively.

            "Ho, actually, is more like it." 

***

The idea for this story came from a reviewer, MmmMmmGood, who suggested that I write a sister story to "The Romantic Exploits of Dennis Creevey the Playah," this time starring Ginny. If you haven't read that story yet and you are enjoying this one, I suggest reading it. It's all about how Dennis tries to be cool. (Insert more senseless fic-plugging here)


	2. Breakfast of Hotties

            Light spilled in through the window, forming golden bars across Ginny Weasley's bed, waking her with its warm, blinding touch. With a yawn, she stretched her arms out in a salute to the sun, feeling sluggish but satisfied from the night's rest.

            "I must have fallen asleep writing in my journal," she thought, noticing a large inkblot on her coverlet. Suddenly memories from the day before inundated her mind—sardonic Draco Malfoy mocking her breast size again…Ginny telling Neville to inform the other boys of her ho status…

            "Oh Merlin," she thought, "Was I really so upset that I told Nev to do that?"

            Judging by the tearstains on her pillowcase, she had been. Throwing the covers off and deciding to sport the 'wrinkled but sexy look' for the day, she ran out of the dorm and ran downstairs, hoping to find some boy who would tell her that Neville really hadn't told anyone that she was a woman of loose morals.

            Harry Potter, that ubiquitous raven-haired dreamboat, sat curled up in a comfy chair, hard at work at something. 

            He gave her a strange smile, "Hullo Ginny, why're you up so early?"         

            Wavy red hair sticking up in all directions, she answered irresolutely, "No reason."

            He gave her a wink. "_Sure_."

            Oh _God_. In her present disheveled state, Ginny really did look as though she had just come out of a good shag in the Astronomy Tower. 

            "Um, Harry, by any chance did Neville say anything about me last night?"

            "Well…Let's just say you pull off the innocent girl look real well."

            She started to give him a speech about how it had all been stupidity, stopping herself when she realized that he was laughing.

            "Come on, Gin," he said, patting her on the arm, "You know I didn't believe him. You blush when you get within ten kilometers of a guy."

            As if on cue, her face turned a familiar shade of crimson.

***

            Even though it was hardly 8 o'clock, things were getting weirder for Ginny every minute. Though she normally sat alone at the very far end of the Gryffindor table, she was surrounded by people—and not just people—_boys_. Boys whose names she could barely remember were now talking to her. Was it just her mind or was Seamus Finnigan, the sandy-haired hottie of the Gryffindor House, trying to get a good gander down the front of her robe? 

            Ron, however, sat on the opposite end of the table, looking rather surly (even for Ron) and shooting venomous stares at Ginny, while Hermione was obviously trying to pacify him. 

            "So watcha doin tonight?" a male voice said.

            "Huh? What?" Ginny mumbled, snapping out of her trance and turning to see Seamus staring expectantly at her.

            "It's Friday. I was thinking that maybe, you know, you'd like to do something with me."

            "Okay. Sounds good." Ginny tried to dispel her excitement—her first date and with no less than with Seamus "future underwear model" Finnigan!

            The other boys surrounding her exchanged glances of bitter disappointment. Those who didn't frown realized that according to Neville, Ginny would be free by the next morning, ready for a new man.

The fact that Harry Potter looked particularly distressed seemed very odd to Ginny. 

***

Ah, what will happen to Ginny next? The more you review, the more I'll write! Looking for a good humor story? Click on the link to my penname and read my story "The Magical Hottiez: The First Wizard Boy Band." Or, if it's deliciously maudlin romance you're looking for, read my other fic, "Dancing in the Rain."

Special thanks to all those who reviewed:

Gina Potter

Bubblez Fairy

Dracoishot

Mandraco

I worship you all!


	3. Seamus

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God._

            Ginny could hardly contain herself—She, little Ginny Weasley, would be going on a date with SEAMUS FINNIGAN (hottie extraordinaire) in less than three hours! Having never been on a date, she was extremely nervous. She sat in the fourth-year dormitory, her mind filled with questions, staring at her reflection in the vanity mirror across from her bed.

            A knock sounded at the door, and she turned to see the bushy-headed Hermione poke her head in. As Ginny was an excruciatingly shy girl, Hermione was one of Ginny's only friends. Although initially Ginny thought that Hermione was being nice because she was Ron's kid sister, the two gradually became the best of friends.

            "Hey Gin, you all right?"

            "Yeah."

            "Ron sure blew a fuse," she chuckled. "But don't worry. He just feels…threatened, I guess. He acted the same way when Victor took me to the Yule Ball last year."

            Blushing, Hermione changed the subject quickly once she realized that she was talking about Ron, a very sensitive subject. 

            "So, do you need any help getting ready for your date?" she asked, winking.

            Ginny's eyes lit up. "Yes! I can't figure out what to wear! Is that stupid?"

            "No, not at all, Gin. Don't worry about it. I'm sure Lav and Parv would love to help you, especially since your brother is 'like the cutest boy in school,'" she said, imitating the voices of the giggle twins.

***

            Oh _GOD_. Seamus was staring at her chest again. The two sat by the lake, in a situation that would have been very romantic had her knight in shining armor not been staring at breasts. The shirt she had borrowed from Lavender was magically charmed to accentuate curves, making Ginny looking less like a beanpole and more like a French prostitute named La Belle. 

            "And there I was, holding the quaffle…"

            He was droning on and on about some really important Quidditch game, which of course meant nothing to Ginny. All six of her brothers played Quidditch very well, and so Seamus's story failed to capture her interest…She really couldn't help but feel sorry for a boy who measured his life's value in the Quidditch goals he scored…Maybe there was more to life than being really, really good-looking.

            "…And then after the game, this agent came up to me and said, 'Have you ever considered modeling,' which of course I had because, hey, I'm an attractive guy, right? So now I have this whole contract thing to model Quidditch gear…"

            Ginny nodded absently. How was it that someone so utterly insipid had so many girlfriends? Of course, she reasoned, his girlfriends were probably just as dull. She passed the time by counting the stars in the sky and was up to 127 before Seamus did something that knocked her counting off-track—he kissed her!

            But before Ginny could really get into the kiss, she was rudely interrupted by two identical voices.

            "Get your hands off her!" they yelled in unison as Ginny turned to see Fred and George, war looks plastered on their faces, armed with their bludger clubs, ready to strike.

            Seamus ran away, screaming, "I'm too pretty to get hurt!"

***

I apologize for the brevity of this chapter…I'm just sort of frustrated with the way this fic is going. I'm thinking of just scrapping it, so if you liked it, review and let me know. Oh, and the phrase "really, really good-looking" is borrowed from the movie _Zoolander_.


	4. La

Ginny Weasley: Scarlet Woman  
  
Ginny couldn't help but smile. I may never say this again guys, but thanks. Ugh, Seamus really was a bore.  
  
Fred chuckled. Yep. That Finnigan can really be a prat sometimes. He tried to tell me that modeling story once, and I gave him a canary cream to shut him up...Aparently yellow isn't a very complimenting color on our wee monsieur.  
  
George wrapped his burly arm around Ginny's shoulders. And don't you worry about Longbottom. We took good care of him. That'll teach him to bad-mouth a Weasley.  
  
Ginny gasped and bolted for the castle, praying to find Neville in one piece. The twins shrugged and sat down, finishing up Seamus' picnic. They were never ones to leave free food to waste.  
  
_Why is it that no matter how hard I try, my world gets more complicated every day_, she wondered, utilizing her Weasley long legs to reach the castle in record speed.  
  
Before she could get to Neville, though, she rammed straight into something, landing on the wet grass in front of the crash. Noticing what she had hit, she gasped,   
  
Indeed, old Emerald Eyes had fallen onto his rear end (such a lovely one) half a meter from Ginny. She blushed magenta; he grinned.  
  
Where were you going in such a hurry Gin?  
  
Uh, I was just, um...  
  
She was never articulate around Harry; it was as though his presence melted her voice box into mush.  
  
I thought you were out with Seamus.  
  
I _was_, until the twins came by, armed with bludger clubs.  
  
  
  
For a moment, the two stayed where they were on the grass, letting ground moisture soak into their robes, sitting still in perfect silence. For the first time since Cedric's death, Harry was actually content, happy to see the way the sunset played off of Ginny's wine-red hair. This scared him. Why did a guy like Seamus, with his never ending supply of ego and hair gel, get to date a girl like Ginny, with all her quiet beauty and subtle sadness? _Probably because he asked her out, you git_, he thought darkly. Seeing like light catch on white-sparkle eye shadow, he realized that she was wearing makeup, something he had never seen her do.  
  
You don't need it, he wondered out-loud, not noticing he had spoken.  
  
  
  
Er, the makeup, I mean. You don't need it. You look beauti––fine without it.  
  
I light blush crept across her cheeks.   
  
Suddenly realizing that she was on her way to see Neville, she stood up, nodding to Harry and heading back to the castle.  
  
he called.  
  
She turned, giving him an expectant face.  
  
Harry didn't know why he'd said that. _You meant to say, wait Ginny, my scarlet love! Let us go roll upon the grass!' Of course, she'd slap you if you said that...Why are you talking to yourself in the second person?  
  
_He stuttered, just barely able to muster a never mind.  


  
***  


  
Neville was in deplorable condition. Whatever hex or Wheeze the twins had given had turned his skin temporarily purple. He was still trembling. Ginny gasped when she saw him, quickly embracing him.  
  
Oh Nev! I'm so sorry! That was really selfish of me!  
  
It's okay, he squeaked.  
  
She ran her hand over his arm. Are you sure? I feel really bad.  
  
No, er, don't worry about itI just don't know why you wanted me to start that rumor in the first place.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Er, well, it's just I don't know why you'd want guys to think you're loose. I––er, I've always liked you just as you are.  
  
She studied his face. There was something very sincere about it, even when it was dyed purple. It was an innocent face, a trusting face.  
  
  
  
  
  
He gave her a small smile. Can I, er, can I kiss you?  
  
She grinned.   
  
***  
Will a Ginny and Harry relationship ever work out? Review and you'll find out sooner! I have slight writer's block, so the story will go faster with suggestions. Just review or email me: ziegod@aol.com. Special thanks to all the reviewers who convinced me that my story is not worthless!


End file.
